Year of the Dog Lantern
Basic Information The Year of the Dog Lantern is a light-source the size a little larger than one block, surprisingly spending white light (not red light) that is by far not as bright as the common Wood Burning Lamp (it illuminates less blocks around it, only ca. 7 blocks). When placed and switched on (by default), the lamp will prevent Creatures from spawning on the illuminated surrounding solid blocks - even daylight creatures. Its artificial light does not hurt Night Creatures though, so after these Creatures have spawned in darkness somewhere else, they can then wander into the light of a lamp unscathed. These luminaires were implemented to Creativerse with the "Forbidden City" update R52 on February 14th 2018 and go well together with other Chinese-themed blocks and items. How to obtain Currently these lamps cannot be found in any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor obtained from any Creatures. Year of the Dog Lanterns can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store for free. Already crafted Year of the Dog Lanterns are included in the Forbidden City Pack and building kits for Chinese-themed Blueprints, but these Item Packs do not unlock nor contain the crafting recipe for this lamp. Already crafted Year of the Dog Lanterns can also be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks, lamps or other objects from this bundle will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe Year of the Dog Lanterns are part of the Forbidden City Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update R52 on February 14th 2018, and can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after claiming this Forbidden City Bundle in the Store for free. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. After claiming the Forbidden City Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this lamp will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Year of the Dog Lanterns To craft 4 Year of the Dog Lanterns at a time in your crafting menu (to be opened with Q as the default crafting key), you'll need: * 1 Wood Rod that can be made of most kinds of Wood or Logs (except for Corrupted Wood) in a Processor * 2 blocks of most kinds of Wood (except for Corrupted Wood) or Logs. Just click on the blue arrows of the icon in the crafting recipe window to choose any type of Log or Wood that you carry with you. Wood can be taken from the trunks and branches of all trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests that spawn on the surface during the night * 2 Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves that can be collected from red leaved Autumnwood trees in Forest biomes. No Power Cell is required for this How to use Year of the Dog Lanterns Like all other lamps the Year of the Dog Lantern can be placed and fully rotated, switched on and off by activating it, and it can be wired to activation devices to be activated/deactivated from a distance, in a sequence, for a specific length of time, etc. Like all luminaires in Creativerse, Year of the Dog Lanterns do not need any fuel and will not go black by themselves after being placed in the world. The Year of the Dog Lantern does not give off any heat, and cannot set flammable blocks on fire, because it does not operate with open flames. You can fully rotate Year of the Dog Lanterns into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated item or block, so that all lamps of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Year of the Dog Lanterns can be switched on or off by activating them. Use your right mouse button or press "f" (as the default key) while looking at an Year of the Dog Lantern that has been placed into the world to turn it off or on. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up Year of the Dog Lanterns that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Year of the Dog Lanterns can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. They will not illuminate their surrounding when on display and cannot be wired nor switched on/off. How to wire Year of the Dog Lanterns To wire Year of the Dog Lanterns, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at an Year of the Dog Lantern that you have placed into the world. The "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect it to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Year of the Dog Lantern if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you will then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s. How to change the settings of Year of the Dog Lanterns The interactivity of Year of the Dog Lanterns can be toggled as well. Wireable objects like Year of the Dog Lanterns can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players (even owners) with a Wiring Tool. For this purpose you can lock your Year of the Dog Lanterns by disabling the option "can interact". You can access this option when looking at the Year of the Dog Lantern and typing "n" (as the default key) with an Wiring Tool equipped. Now other players cannot switch on or off your Year of the Dog Lantern, but only if their permission rank is lower than the minimum permission level of the according Year of the Dog Lantern. If players are either builders or even admins on your player claim or on the game world (if the Year of the Dog Lantern is not placed on any claimed land), then these players might not only activate/deactivate the Year of the Dog Lantern, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Year of the Dog Lantern that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of the Year of the Dog Lantern with their own Wiring Tool. For this, use your Wiring Tool and "n" to open the wiring window of the Year of the Dog Lantern and look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on it to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of these lightings will be set to "world builders" by default when placing the Year of the Dog Lanterns, and on player claims it will automatically be set to "claim builders" when being placed. When raising the permission level of an Year of the Dog Lantern with the padlock symbol, only its owner and players with a matching or even higher permission rank than the permission level of the lamp can then use their Wiring Tools to change the settings (including "can interact") of the lamp, so that they can switch the Year of the Dog Lantern on/off directly, or even pick it up and take it away. Renaming an Year of the Dog Lantern Using this same settings window by typing "n" (as the default key) with an Wiring Tool equipped while looking at the Year of the Dog Lantern, you can also rename your Year of the Dog Lantern by typing another description into the labelling array (up to 30 characters). Trivia * Even though Year of the Dog Lanterns are made of Wood and Leaves, they are fireproof Category:Forbidden City Category:Crafted Category:Lighting Category:Wireable Category:Store Category:Premium